We'll make it through
by luvya2627
Summary: When Gabriella has a tragic accident in her family and they move to Alberqerque where shes claimed "NERD" Can jock Troy Bolton also her neighbor help or or will he turn againt her? TROYELLA and other paings rated T to be safe.
1. Trailer

_Hi everyone this is my first story here's the trailer_

Gabriella Montez had a tragic accident in her family.

_**Shows Gabriella Crying really hard.**_

Her mother decides it wasn't right to live in the house the accident happened

_**Shows a Moving truck pulling up the driveway**_

She moves to Albuquerque where she's treated like she was before

_**Shows kids calling her names like "NERD"**_

But can jock Troy Bolton also her next door neighbor help her though it

_**Shows Troy hugging Gabriella **_

Or will his friends make him turn on her

_**Shows Troy bulling and calling her names**_

**Starring….**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows a Hysterical laughing Gabriella_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy walking into the lunch room._

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay yelling at Gabriella_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **_

_Shows Chad telling Troy something_

_**And more**_ ok so I hope you like it ill update when I get some Reviews bye!


	2. ask your father

Hi everyone thank you so much for adding me to your alert list even if it isn't a review or add author or anything it still means a lot and like everyone minute I'm getting emails about alerts lol! So thanks so much and I'm gonna start now!! And its gonna start after the accident right when Maria and Gabby get home.

"**So gabby how was school" Gabriella's mom said picking her up from school**

"**Well let's see my schedule... Teasing.class.teasing.teasing in next class teasing in hall oh did I mention teasing" gabby said **

"**Gabby I know it's hard in this school but it's only for your good" Maria said with confidence in her voice**

"**But mom it's never going to get easy life is just too hard to live and when you're in high school it's unsay able" gabby said as they pulled into their house which happened to be right around the block from school but gabby never walked much.**

"**Well let's see what your father says" "because he's nicer than you' gabby said under her breath so her mom couldn't hear her" "what was that honey" Maria said unlocking the door and walking in. **

**She walked into the living and screamed "GABRIELLA CALL AN AMBULENCE NOW!!" Maria yelled already crying very hard "but wh... oh my gosh DADDY" Gabriella got her cell phone out of the bag and quickly called 911 (a/n here's the convo so you know what happened)**

**Operator: hello 911 what's your emergency**

**Gabby: IT'S MY DAD I NEED HELP (and she crying now)**

**Operator: honey can you please calm down and tell me what's happening**

**Gabby: I and my mom came home and we. We found my dad on the floor he's been shot a lot of times and blood is coming everywhere his head his lungs everywhere we need an ambulance NOW**

**Operator: what's your address?**

**Gabby: 831 pinestrook street (a/n completely made up)**

**Operator: an ambulance should arrive in 5 minutes **

**Gabby: thank you so much-hangs up-**

**19757306872097672**

**-5 minutes later-**

**All the paramedics rushed in gabby and her mom had to go outside and wait gabby couldn't take it so she was crying really hard**

**491786083763**

**The paramedics came outside they knew he didn't have enough time so they couldn't take him to the hospital "mrs.montez and Miss montez (a/n lol) we have to tell you something important**

**Ooh its important jk u probably already know it anyway hoped you like and the first person who answers this question gets to be featured in one of the upcoming questions and the person who's review I like the most can too so review!**

**1. When Mr. Fulton stops Taylor and is very stressed what kind of tea did she say. (A no choices ha-ha)**


	3. Chapter2:Daddy

_Ok well I didn't get much reviews but I just love to write so here's another chapter and I'm not going to do bold just normal lets get started!!_

_**Recap**_

"_**GABRIELLA CALL AN AMBULENCE NOW" Mrs. Montez cried **_

_**But wh… DADDY"**_

_**Operator: calm down tell me what happened**_

_**Gabby: my dads been shot eight times he's bleeding everywhere**_

"_**mrs.montez& Miss montez we have to tell you something'**_

"What is it doctor" cried Mrs. Montez

"Someone came and murdered your husband the only evidence we found is a petal we don't know what that even means and this case is going to be on the top of our list and were sorry to say but your husband is dead my apologies" with that he walked off to the leaving ambulance

"oh gabby im so sorry I cant believe this happened to us but Ill try my hardest to support us" "mom its just not fair WE NEED HIM" she cried so hard she fell to the floor her life was falling apart and she was the one to see it all it just couldn't be true her dad had been there for her in good times and bad" gabby listen to me your father wouldn't want us to cry or mope" her mother cried" I guess its really over we have to move on don't we"

"Yes mija we do"

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

" Nathan Daniel Montez may he rest in peace" _well this is it I'm going to have to say goodbye for good _gabby thought " lets first have the Montez women come to say they're finale Goodbye" the priest said

"mija we must stay strong lets go" her mom said tears already were on her face " you can go first gabby" "thanks mom" she walked up to her fathers closed casket she put a red and white rose her father's favorite colors" hi daddy well I'm going to miss you a lot I remember when you used to tickle me when I was younger I loved it but It started to hurt and now it hurts so much because when I get home I wont see you ill miss and I love you daddy I hope you'll see me while your in heaven I'll talk o you soon I love you bye" she said it and ran back to her seat her eyes were going to be swollen but she didn't care she missed him

_Well that's it I hoped you liked it I'm still having that question and best review for the next chapter and the question is for new readers "__** what kind of tea did Taylor offer Mr. Fulton?**__ WELL BYE!!! And sorry I know its short but I promise ill make my chapters longer!_


	4. Moving day

**Hey some of you people are so nice in the world let me tell you that (sniff sniff) just kidding but thanks for reviewing! Three people are going to be in this chapter only one person replied to be me so ill either make up a name or use they're nickname but ill tell you the people who won at the end and the answer was: chamomile or however its spelled lol ok here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own webkinz or gabby do I kind of own her mom I don't know lol**

**(The next day)**

"**Gabby come down here please" said Maria her face was red and swollen from all the crying**

"What's up mom" gabby say as she flung down the stairs her face red and swollen too

"Well I don't think it's right to live here I asked my company and they're going to transfer me I know this may Impact you a lot but we have to do this"

"Transfer to where?" Gabby hated moving she had moved seven times during her life it was all the same thing move somewhere make friends have to move again " Albuquerque. New Mexico it will be a two day drive but its better there Gabby and this could be our finale move" she said trying to bring something happy to it "when do we move?" Gabby was way to used to this the first three times were crying but everything was just the same "in three days I have already packed most things all we need to do is do your stuff and the other rooms things" She said "alright then ill just go get started" Gabby said then walked upstairs she wouldn't cry this time but inside she wanted to let it all out

**(Two days later moving day)**

Gabby was outside waiting for the truck to come as well as her friends to come say goodbye only a minute later she was covered with six hands two people crying

"I can't believe your moving today I'm going to miss you so much" Sasha said

"I'm going to miss you too!" Gabby said

"Things won't be the same without you" Julie said

"I know" gabby cried out

"Will you send me a postcard and a webkinz?'

"ZANA" all three said together zana was always the funny one!

"What I'm just kidding duh" Zana said

"Ill send all three of you postcards and we have each others usernames right?" Gabby said "yup mines blue bubba9" zana said "mines Talktome9281" Julie said "and mines sassybr" Sasha said "great we can keep in touch" gabby said that but knew they wouldn't it happened with all of her friends but it was ok the girls talked for twenty more minutes until the moving truck came it mostly hurt gabby to see the moving truck pull up she had to leave everything her house her friends her dad "Gabby lets go" "bye girls ill miss you!" they all hugged once more than gabby and her mom got into the car and started driving "bye daddy" her final words were before they left

**Well that's it sorry it took so long I was kind of waiting for names but I mention your usernames and I made up names on bluebubba9 replied but that's ok. Ok so gabby moved and is going to Albuquerque and again I'm sorry for it being late but it's what happens.**

**TRIVIA TIME!!!!!!!**

**What does Taylor call Sharpay when troy leaves and Taylor and Gabriella and Chad are watching?**


	5. chapter 3 : ITS HUGE!

_I'm so sorry for making you wait so long I've been really busy anyway this starts in Albuquerque yay!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it waaaaaaaaaa but I do own the house wait oh man I don't own that either maybe I can own me? Gotta think about that lol**

Gabby and her mom just stepped out of the _airport_ they got they're luggage and went to a gate where a rented car would be waiting for them. The airport was about 1 30 minutes from their new home

Ooooooooooommmmmgggggggggoooooooommmmmmmmmmmgggggggg

"Gabby?" "I love you too hammy" mumbled Gabriella she fell asleep after two minutes 'gabby wake up" her mom shook her lightly but I guess not to gabby "aaaaahhhhhh what's going on what did I do where am I?" she jerked out almost hit her head from doing that Gab's mom laughed a little no a lot "gabby the next street and were at our new home so I need you awake!' "Fine" they got to the next street and pulled into the driveway they then both got out "THIS IS HUGE!!'" gabby exclaimed the house was big and so cool (**pic of house in profile) 'I** know it is gabby but for now can we just unload and keep our inside voices please" Gabriella blushed "sorry mom" for the rest of the day they unpacked until 6 o'clock

DING DONG

"Gabriella can you answer the door please!" Maria said

"Sure mom" Gabriella raced to the door almost tripping on the rug she pulled the door open to see three people "um hi" "hi were Bolton's we live next door" said a tall man "oh ok one second and sorry if my scream hurts your ears" they were confused "MOM NEIGHBORS FROM NEXT DOOR ARE HERE" gabby screamed the the women at the door laughed " honey inside voices were inside anyway screaming this is huge is enough" said Gabriella mom she walked to the door " hi were your neighbors from next door we wanted to come and introduce ourselves and invite you to dinner" said the women " oh well come in we only have the couch and the coffee table set up but please come in" said Maria kindly they walked inside and sat down " I'm Maria. Maria Montez" "I'm Lucille and this is Jack and Troy" Lucille said (a/n duh lol) "and this is my daughter Gabriella" "hi" she said shyly 'Gabriella why don't you and troy go up to your room" Maria said "um sure and mom where are the postcards?" "In the office" Maria replied gabby ran upstairs than ran back downstairs "sorry come on Troy" they walked upstairs and she brought her to his room ( ill get a picture later of it) " wow this is a cool room" troy said " thanks so what do you want to do?" "I don't know want to play 10 questions?" "Ok! I love that game but its usually 20 you know" " oh that's thanks to my sister talk about a girl who makes you watch a Cinderella story 15 times in one day" he said gabby laughed " ok you can start troy" " ok" ( sorry if this game is weird or anything I never played it)

Gabby-_italics troy_- **bold** "**age" "**_16. Your age" _**"16. What school are you going to" **_"east high. Um do you have a girlfriend?" "No_**" **"I'm bored" troy said "me too" gabby said "hey do you want me to show you my clubhouse" troy said "clubhouse?" " I go to East high and well when you start school you'll find out my rep there and so I have a clubhouse for me and my close friends only" troy said he smiled too " close friends? I've know you for an hour" "yeah but it kind of seems weird like I've known you forever" Troy blushed when he said that "you know I get that feeling too but how does your club house look?" gabby said an idea coming to her head "well its really big we actually have a couple bean bags and things but other than that its just tree" he said "troy are you doing anything tomorrow?" (Pretend its Friday) "Um no not really why?" "Well I'm really good at decorating I'm like a designer how about you stay here the night and ill give your clubhouse an extreme Gabby makeover" she said with a voice of a super hero at the end" that'd be awesome gabs" he didn't know what he said " gabs. I like that! No ones ever called me that" "really? Well can I just call you that?" troy said " I think that would be awesome!" she said excited " ok well calm down gabs lets go ask our parents about the sleepover thing" troy said then gabby said "RACE YA" she exclaimed she ran ahead of troy and raced down the stairs once again almost tripped on the carpet 'MOM,DAD WHERE ARE YOU" he had met Gabriella for sure and caught on " honey were on the porch" Lucille said gabby and troy walked to the porch they were laughing too troy told gabby a joke and apparently it was funny " mom I wan wondering" Gabriella started " I told gabby about the club house" " and I told him how I'm a really cool designer" "and then I told her how it's a totally lame clubhouse" " spit it out already" Jack Bolton said everyone laughed " ok gabs go ahead" she gave him a shocked look " well we were wondering even though I only knew him a day can he sleepover we can sleep in the basement and stay out of your way mom because tomorrow well be all day or ill be all day decorating his clubhouse" Gabriella gave a pout and troy gave a I'm- about- to- cry- if – I- don't –get-this look( so long just to write that lol) the parents looked at each other

**Maw ha-ha I know it's a bad way to end it but I wanted to I got to clean my room and the postcard in the story was to zana lol bye ill try to update soon!**


	6. chapter 4: no title lol

Hey guys I'm so sorry that I couldn't write for a LONG TIME I'm really sorry I'm going to try to update as many chapters as possible and ask us too

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I couldn't write for a LONG TIME I'm really sorry I'm going to try to update as many chapters as possible and ask us too! Anyway let's begin and sorry for any grammar or stuff like that I'm not so good at it anyway ill try lets begin!**

Troy's dad sat there in pure shock everyone was looking at him

"Dad what's there to be so shocked about??" Troy said

"That two 16 (did I say 17 idk plz tell me!?) Year olds are asking to have a sleepover…Of course you can I don't know why you even asked me! Or us!!" Jack said

"Yeah honey just go over and get your stuff and come back" Lucille said

**2 hours later 9:00 p.m.**

"I'm so bored" groaned Gabriella her and Troy had talked about everything where they used to live and stuff like that and now they were bored and it was still early for them.

"How about we um we do prank calls!!" troy exclaimed

"Um ok!!" they grabbed the phone "troy dial some random number" and he did 1 minute later "hello Sharpay Evans speaking" troy instantly handed the phone to gabby it was sharpay!! How could he dial that number!! "Hi um my name is…Gracie and I sell Girl Scout cookies! Would you like to buy some to help under privileged children who don't know what Drama is??" Gabby said in a 5-year old voice

"WHAT kids don't know what drama is WHAT A CRIME" gabby winced and turned her head

"How much calories do these cookies have??" Sharpay demanded

"Um they have 0 calories (in some other life!) And they cost 12 a box"

"Ill take 100!" Sharpay said!

That night they earned a lot of money!!

**Later at 1 am**

"Oh my gosh troy that was the funniest thing I've ever done! And we made money!! But I kind of feel bad that shell never get those cookies!" Gabby exclaimed!

Troy chuckled "yeah it was I'm kind of tired now wake up at 6?"

"Definitely I can't wait to decorate!!" "night brie' (did I say gabs? For the nickname I don't know but well stick with brie) "night T"

**Ok guys I know I returned with nothing much but I have a serious writers block! If any of you want to be a co-writer to give me ideas I would be so happy!! Anyway ill try to continue soon and I want to start a new story maybe!! Bye!!**


	7. Chapter 5: Meetings and Chad

Hi

**Hi! I'm sorry for making the chapters so short!! And I know it's not that interesting but ill try harder!! Anyway here it goes!! Oh and the tree house is basically a house in a tree!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ******** I'm said not even AIM I'm going to cry!!**

**The Next Day! 6:00 am**

Troy was the first to wake up he looked at Gabriella and he couldn't help but smile_ 'she's beautiful wait what am I thinking" _troy was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a groan "troy what time is it?" asked a tired gabby

"Its time for you to get up missy "troy said and with that he pulled her out of bed

"It's a crime to wake people up at this time" groaned gabby again

"Let me give you 3 words decorating tree house"

Gabby dove right out of bed into her bathroom and in the next 5 minutes came out in her clothes.

"Let's go!!"

"Someone woke up on the bright side this morning or not" troy said and they walked out

**6:10 Tree house**

Troy walked up to his tree house and decided to make it like it was a palace

"My lady are you ready to walk into the most boringess, dullest house you've ever seen?"

"Wow Troy you make it sound like a grave yard" Smiled Gabriella

"Well what can I say it's a royal grave yard" they both laughed

Then they both went inside and troy just started saying the rooms

"this is the living room over there is the kitchen go down that hall is 3 bedrooms and bathroom and other there is a dancing and karaoke room there's more but you can see yourself" troy said in a really bored tone

"Wow everything is um wow!" she said "ok tell you what troy you leave me alone for 3 days and ill get this all done!"

"Alright it's all you and keeps a laptop so I can talk to you on Aim" troy said

"Alright I will bye" "bye" and troy left

**One day later**

_Wow I got a lot done for 1 day I think ill sign on aim to see how Troy's doing_

**SinginsongsGabi10: Gabi **

**B-ballmaniac12: Troy**

**Fabulousisme1: Sharpay**

**Hattyworld50: Ryan (and you'll se they're names as they talk)**

SinginsongsGabi10_** has signed on**_

_**(In troy and Ryan's conversation)**_

_**Hattyworld50:**_** wow that's awesome I can't wait to see the tree house!!**

**B0ballmaniac12: it is going to be awesome!!**

**Fabulousisme1: HI Troy!!**

**B-ballmaniac12: uh Ryan how did she get on**

**Hattyworld50: I don't know but good luck!!**

_**Hattyworld50 has just signed off**_

**Fabulousisme1: so troy how does it feel to be the most popular person in East high?**

**B-ballmaniac12: um it's alright listen sharpay im going to go**

_**b-ballmaniac12 is away**_

**fabulousisme1: humph!!**

_**Fabulousisme1 is signed off**_

**singinsongsGabi10: Troy?? You on**

B-ballmaniac12: yup** im on how are ya doing??**

**singinsongsGabi10: I'm doing great!! The tree house is going to be done by 3 pm tomorrow so you and your friends can come earlier!!**

**B-ballmaniac12: awesome well be there I gtg bye!**

**singinsongsGabi10: bye!**

Tomorrow!

"So Troy I hear this Gabriella is really good oh wait I heard it a million times from cheese wait no it was you!!" exclaimed Chad as he was in a snappy mood because they interrupted his lunch!

"Chad calm down anyway she is really good though Chad trust me there's food there now if guys will all quicken the pace here" troy said

"HI GUYS" popped in Sharpay

"Um Ryan how'd she get here??" troy asked

"I don't know!" said a creeped out Ryan

"I'm here because of you Troysie poo!!" Sharpay said flickering her eyelashes

"Whatever as long as you are quiet you can stay" troy said

"YAY!" yelled sharpay

They walked for about 5 minutes and then they reached the tree house

"It looks like the same old boring tree house" Chad in a dull voice

"Chad if you shut up for the rest of the time ill gives you a cookie and a bottle of milk!" Taylor said

"My middle name is shut up!!" Chad said full of energy and waiting for a cookie and milk

They all laugh "typical Chad hey were here!!" troy said he went up the tree and climbed up the ladder and knocked "hey troy" gabby exclaimed!!

"Hey brie! Before we see it ill introduce you to the gang" "ok!! Ive been waiting to meet them!!" gabby said again full of hyper energy just like Chad they walked up to the gang

"Ok everyone this is Gabriella Montez my neighbor" a chorus of hi's and nice to meet you rang through " hey" Gabriella said

"are you going to show us the tree house yet" groaned chad

"Chad" warned Taylor

Giggles "yup come on"

**Ok I tried to make it super long and I know its all corny and not that cool but I'm 10! And with a big mind!!**


	8. Gabbys First Day of School

Hi

**Hi!! Omg Im soo sorry I haven't updated this in like years um yeah im kinda changing things a bit like troy n gabby didn't really have a sleepover just like late night talking and she did the tree house but I don't need to explain a lot n stuff and sharpay1 and Troy and Chad and Jason are like the only four popular and Taylor a little ok and im going to start at the school **

**Gabriella POV**

**I woke up to get ready first day I decided to straighten my hair and wear a simple blue skirt a white shirt a couple necklaces and bracelets and my glasses I intended to try to make it a good first day and year unlike my other ones. I got ready brushed my teeth everything and went downstairs I sat down with my mom**

"**Are you excited for your first day of school?" my mom asked **

"**Yeah I guess" I replied "oh don't worry sweetie it will be fine! But im sorry I can't go in with you I have to make a good impression to my boss" she said and I smiled a bit**

**After we ate breakfast my mom dropped me off at school and I walked to the principal's office he was nice and showed me around**

"**Ok well** that's half of the school im sorry but I need to be somewhere else but your student guide will be here soon her name is Kelsi Nielson so welcome to east high!" he smiled and left

Then a petite girl came up to me "Hi are you Gabriella Montez?" she asked

"Yes I am are you Kelsi?" I smiled "yup ill be your guide well later but its time for home room lets go" she said warmly

We went to homeroom and it was pretty boring Kelsi told me that the 2nd semester of school some of the students get to switch homerooms I have Ms. Polski now

**3 periods later**

3 periods pasted by and now it was time for lunch Kelsi told me I could sit with her and her friends

I walked in the cafeteria and it was huge I looked around and saw Kelsi I walked to her and said

"Hey Kelsi!" she smiled at me

"Hey guys this is Gabriella Montez gabby this is Martha, Sasha, and Derek and ill introduce you to more later" Kelsi said I was going to say hi but some kind of big thing happened

The cheerleaders opened the doors and help them like a king was coming.

Then Sharpay Evans School popular Girl came in

"All silence The King of East high and my new boyfriend is coming through" Sharpay said

Wow I thought by the likes of this the dude is a Jerk I thought and then walked in was

OMG Troy Bolton

Some kid walked across where troy was and pushed him down then he walked toward the table I was sitting at and said

"Hey geeks how's life let me guess bad O Look at this a new member ha you fit right in" he said and dumped a pudding on my shirt and everyone laughed I got up and mumbled "Idiot" and walked out and went to the bath room

"How could he now remember me I saw him 2 days ago well I guess putting glasses and straitening my hair changes my look a lot" I said to myself

**Troy Pov **

Nice troy but she looked familiar whatever

**Gabriella Pov **

2 periods pasted I had only 2 classes with troy including lunch I was leaving and everyone in the gall started calling me names like

"GEEK!" one said and "PUDDING PERSON HAHA" another said and more even troy started calling me names so I grabbed my bag and ran all the way home I went to my room and cried a little

I signed up on aim and saw Troy and Kelsi were on

**Live n loveGabs11**

**ComposerKelsi11011**

**B-BallmanT21 **

**ComposerKelsi1101:Hey Gabby **

**Live n loveGabs11:hey Kels!1**

**composerKelsi1101:Im sorry about what happened to you today**

**Live n LoveGabs11:its fine Kelsi I g2g but ill see you tomorrow!**

**ComposerKelsi1101:ok bye!**

_**ComposerKelsi1101 is offline**_

**B-BallmanT21:Hey Gabby! I didn't see you at school today?!**

**Live n LoveGabs11: um ya I guess we have different schedules g2g **

_**Live n LoveGabs11 is offline**_

**I signed off I cant believe Troy I walked downstairs and had a little snack then my mom called but I was to late**

"**Hey Gabby I hope your home but I called to say that the Bolton's are coming for dinner Bye" my mom said and I dropped the phone when I heard the message**

**Ok well that's it im sorry its late and short and things like that ok well I will be updating my other 2 stories so BYE!**


	9. Oh no!

Hi guys this is my first update in awhile for this story but I thought people really didn't like it so I didn't continue but I just recently checked and a lot of people want me to continue soo I will

Hi guys this is my first update in awhile for this story but I thought people really didn't like it so I didn't continue but I just recently checked and a lot of people want me to continue soo I will!! Alright let's get started

Recap

"Ready for your first day of school Gabi"??

"Hi im Kelsi ill be your school guide ill show you around later and welcome to east high!"

"OH look the geek table got a new member"

Kelsi: im really sorry about what happened at lunch

"Hey honey im going to be about 10 minutes late but the Bolton's are coming for dinner!"

"Oh no oh no this can't be happening" Gabriella said to herself she started dialing her moms number

"Hello?" her mom said

"Mom um why are the Bolton's coming for dinner??"I said

"oh well I thought it be nice and besides you and troy can chat about school and such" she said

"ya not really im pretty tired you know from school and so is it ok if I skip dinner??" I said nervously

"I would let you but im sorry sweetie you're going to have to but why??" she asked

"no reason bye" I said quickly

"ugh I guess ill set up and get ready"

**1 ½ hours later**

"Gabriella Anne Montez get down here right now" Ms. Montez said

"no its not fair im not coming down im not having dinner with them" Gabi said

"Gabriella please we both had long days don't make this difficult" As she said that the doorbell rang "Gabriella now!!"

She opened the door and there were the Bolton's

"Hi welcome come in" Ms. M said

"hey girl" Lucille said and then jack said hi to

"Is Gabriella here Maria?" Jack asked

"Yes she is but I can't seem to get her down" Ms. M said "Gabriella our guests are here"

(**Gabriella POV)**

"coming" I said

As I walked down the stairs I smiled but inside I was screaming for some kind of help

"hey Gabriella" said jack and Lucille and they both gave me a hug

"Hey Gabby" Troy said I quickly fake smiled and walked to the dining room to eat

We all sat down prayed and started eating then Troy's mom started a conversation about school

"Gabriella did you like your first day of school Troy told me that he didn't see much of you" she said

"Um ya it was ok I guess we just don't have the same schedules" I said with a tiny smile "But I hear he's some what the king of east high?"

"Yes he quite is sometimes good and bad he's been sent to the principals office quite many times even today he dumped pudding on someone's shirt probably yes a nobody but he was grounded again" Jack said

I stood there with my face just white Troy was the king and everybody admits it and even his dad says that the people he picks on are nobody's

"Gabriella sweetie are you ok you look flushed" my mom said

"um yeah im fine" I smiled and we continued to eat

"so Gabriella did you make any friends??" Troy asked me "yes and they're really nice"

"cool do I know them??" troy asked

"no I don't think you would" I half smiled

"well anyway today there was this girl in school she was new she had glasses and strait hair she looked like you Gabriella but I knew she wasn't" Troy finished I was boiling inside they kept on making

Fun of me me!!

**Hey I hoped you like it ill try to write more! And im sorry for the long wait!!**


	10. Got to Stop!

Hey

Hey!! Thanks again for waiting and all the reviews!! Here it goes!! DON'T OWN Anything WAHHHH

"Yeah it's a pretty cool school!" I said faking every word

"Gabriella I never asked do you play sports at all that's east highs biggest thing!" Jack said meaning every word!

"Um no not really I do play a little but I don't like to be on a real team" I said

He nodded and we continued eating. Awhile later we were eating dessert when troy brought up school today again

"Ya so Sharpay is still the same Sharpay loud mean and yeah but I mean I kind of felt bad for the geek I spilled pudding not really but kind of" troy said stupidly

I sighed frustrated a lot "Mom can I please be excused im not hungry anymore" I said with a load of pleading in my voice

"Sure Gabby" my mom said I said thanks for dinner and to the Bolton's see you in a little and an off

I went upstairs to my room and signed on AIM added Taylor and Kelsi on my friends list and what do you know Taylor's on!

**Gabzy101: Hey Tay **

**Tay-Tay22: What's up Gabs!**

**Gabzy101: Nothing really hey I wanted to tell you that I've thought it through a lot and ill join the team but im probably going to be busy during some months**

**Tay-tay22: that's fine!! BUT YAYYY!! Tomorrow at school ill give you info packs and stuff!!**

**Gabzy101: K Tay! (As I was writing troy came in) Hey I g2g but see you tomorrow!**

**Tay-Tay22: Bye!**

_Gabzy101 is offline _

"Hi troy" I said softly and turned around in my chair

"Hey um were leaving now and I wanted to say bye" he said smiling I stood up gave him a small hug "bye" I said

"Bye" he said he gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out

**The Next Day **

I woke up and decided instead of wearing my glasses id be me today I chose some black skinny jeans red shirt and black sneakers with a white hat and headed off for school

Once I got to school I left a note in Taylor's locker telling her about everything and my plan

Troy walked into the hall and spotted me

"Hey Gabby "he said

"Hey troy" I replied

"About last night um was there something you wanted to tell me because it seemed like you did" he said hesitating slightly

"Um well the truth was I am being bullied a little but you wouldn't know the person at all" I replied

"O my gosh gabby im so sorry" troy started hugging me

"Its fine listen I got to go and you probably have friends to but ill see you later" I half smiled

"Ok Bye" he said running off before I could say bye too

** LATERSS**

It was lunch time and I decided to put my glasses on and put my hear up and change my shoes because they were killing me!

I went into lunch and found Taylor

"Hey Tay get my note??" I said

"Yup wow gabby thanks for telling me to and I promise I wont tell anyone oh and here you info packet" she said giving it to me i smiled and walked across the room when Sharpay stepped in front of me

"MOVE IT GEEK" she yelled at me

I glared and walked on

I ate my lunch with some kids that were pretty cool a couple of them were actually cheerleaders and the truth is that im awesome at cheerleading and volley ball!

I walked out of lunch and put my glasses away and applied light make up and went to my classes

In the hall I saw troy and Chad "hey troy look its miss geek and weirdo" chad said

"chad I don't think she is" troy replied

"dude she is haven't you seen her she's just weird and don't think she isn't" chad said and troy looked convinced

One of my contacts fell out and I didn't have any extra with me so I went back to my locker and put my glasses and took my make up off because it looks weird with my glasses on

"Hey geek" troy said ugh again!!

I kept on walking

"when someone talks to someone they reply so bad manners for a person who should be A+ on it" troy laughed and tripped me

"oops wait nope" and walked off I felt so much pain inside of me and hatred towards him its unbearable

Days turned into weeks and all of this was still going on I needed to stop it and I was tonight at dinner with them id start

**Ok so that's that and when I finish this story and/or the other one im already writing a new one and you'll have to wait for it! So we have a trivia today !!**

**Who secretly listens when troy tells Sharpay he wont sing with her??**

**Do this for a awesome roll in the next chapter!! BYEE!! **


	11. Done!

Hey guys what's sorry for taking awhile with school life is pretty busy so the winner is ……………………………………………TASHLOVE

**Hey guys what's up sorry for taking awhile with school life is pretty busy so the winner is ……………………………………………TASHLOVE! U will be in this chapter and maybe a couple and ill call u Tash or a nickname tashlove like it is! So here we go! Oh and Tash will only be mentioned then come!**

I went home I was so angry I was going to end this with troy Bolton now! He was coming for dinner so I had a couple hours.

Once I got home I went inside and to my room and went on my My space (Don't own) I was checking my messages and I got one from my best friend from Nevada where we last moved from!

_Dear Gabi,_

_Hey it's Tash! I don't know if you remember me (tear tear) U BETTER! Lol anyway guess what IM COMING TO Albuquerque!! HOW AWESOME im coming Saturday after noon arriving at AA (Albuquerque _Airport Made up weird) I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU!! Were staying about 2 ½ weeks!!_ Can't wait to see you!_

_Love your far away friend,_

_Tash (aka spicy chica lol!) _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed "MOMMYY!!" I yelled but I didn't know the Bolton's were here so I screamed all the way down the stairs and past them and to my mom!

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS COMING AHHHHHHHHHHH' I screamed I was pretty excited as you can see

"yes gabby she is so I except your room clean!(typical thing)" she smiled

"YEAAAAAHHHHHH I MISS HER SO MUCH!" I smiled and was now jumping up and down!

"ok Gabby did you look behind you?" she said questioning me

"um no why" I answered dumbly she motioned her hands for me to turn around and I did and there stood the Bolton's

"oops" I said smiling

Me and my mom greeted them and we went and sat down for dinner

"so Gabby what seems to make you so excited?" Auntie Lucy asked we got to know each other well so I can call them auntie and uncle and troy just troy

"well we moved from Nevada and I had a best friend that I miss so much and she just told me that she's coming for 2 ½ weeks!!" I said smiling

"wow that is exciting well you just call me and ill take you places when your moms busy!" she said smiling

"thanks auntie Lucy" I smiled and looked around the table until my eyes landed on troy them my smile turned upside down (it sounds better turn ur frown upside down so better)

"so um subject school" I said simply

"how's it been for you Gabi I haven't seen you in awhile" troy said

"Yeah have you seen Geek lately that you bully troy" I said simply yet again

"Gabriella what do you mean?" Uncle Jack said

"Troy's been bullying a girl in school for a couple months ever since school started and she moved here" I said in a matter of fact tone

"Troy is what she saying true?" his dad said half yelling

"um yes dad.. But Gabriella how would you know??" troy said suspicious

"want to know the truth troy" I said

"um yes a lot" he said stupidly

"the geek is… The geek is me troy ever since I stepped into school with my glasses on you've been treating me like crap" I said I started crying to

"Gabriella that's not you it cant be I mean I know she looked like you but no it cant" he said denying every word

"yeah right troy it is oh lets thing back to yesterday when I was just getting my books you coming over and shoving me against them and walking away or maybe a couple months ago tripping me and saying oops sorry wait nope how's that for proof troy I've had enough of your crap" I said strongly and softly

Everyone at the table sat there in shock I just cried and ran out it turns out I had a horrible wonderful then horrible day again! Yay me

I just ran upstairs and locked my room I had to call taylor shes my only friend really!

"hello Taylor mckessie" she said

"Tay-tay its Gabby" I cried

"Gabby what's wrong?!" she asked very worried

"he know everything I told him at dinner gosh im so stupid" I cried

"Gabriella you will be fine just come tomorrow as you and try to avoid him even stand up to chad it'll help you and you know it ill see you tomorrow sweetie ok be strong!" she said motherly

"thanks Tay Bye!" I sniffed and hung up

Gosh im glad Taylor's my friend I wouldn't know what to do in this situation!

I just went to sleep the entire night tomorrow was going to be a big day!

**Ok well my chapters are short right now at this point its hard to tell where im going! So except a chapter soon! And Tashlove will be featured soon!**


	12. Sorry

Hi

Hi!!Sorry I haven't updated in awhile well hopefully this will make up for it. And this starts on a Friday.

**(Gabriella POV)**

I sighed as I walked into school I haven't talked to anyone since what happened last night not even my mom.

Here goes another day in the life of Geeky Gabriella

I walked down the hall and I saw Taylor today I came in regular me no "Geeky Gabi" so as I was walking to Taylor chad stopped me

"Hey your not so geeky but I still think you are" chad said tilting his head to both sides

"Leave me alone chad" I said and tried to walk past him

"No what makes you think I will" he said

"Chad just back off ok im not doing anything to you so why don't you leave me alone for once" I said roughly I pushed passed him and walked to Taylor

"Oh my gosh gabby way to be tough girl" Tay smiled at me and I returned it just then we both looked bad chad was coming toward us and the worst thing is troy was right behind him

"Gabs you can do this beat their butts down" she smiled and I laughed

"Well troy look right here Geek here just pushed pass me what should we do to her today?" chad said and troy was just looking at the ground

"Chad just leave her alone ok she's not a geek either shes my friend and my neighbor and I think you should apologize for the way you've been treating her and I think I should to" troy said roughly and then softer and the end

"Gabriella im really sorry for the way ive been treating you I shouldn't do that to you or anyone and I really hope you can forgive me but if it takes time I understand" he said sorrow in his voice I just smiled and then he walked off

"Whoa troys acting weird so this is going to have to pause for now" chad said and ran off after troy

"Gabby I think you should really talk to troy I know he can and is a jerk but he was just really nice to you and im sure you can learn to be friends with him!" she said very motherly!

"Thanks Tay that means a lot but it's hard really hard so im going to just back off for awhile" I said with a small smile and walked to homeroom

_**Ms. D's homeroom **_

"hello young thespians today I decided to pair people up so I will give you scripts and tell you to read from a scene" she clapped and looked at her clipboard

"Troy Bolton with" **please be me-Sharpay**_ Please don't be me-Gabriella_

"Gabriella Montez now will both of you come up here please" she said

Weirdly they both sighed at the same moment troys good Gabbys bad

"Read from this part" Ms. D said and pointed to the lines "troy start"

(Im giving random names"

"Rachel im sorry I really am a jerk and I acted like one but I love you that's the truth but I hurt you but im sorry is there anyway that you can forgive me?!" –Troys line

"John im sorry I love you too but I need sometime and when im ready I need you to earn my trust back you hurt me so much!"

"Rachel I understand completely! And im willing to wait and im going to try my hardest because id travel to the planets for you I know all of our friends would hate us but I don't care about them before I leave though"

He leans in and she does to and sparks fly! (Lol)

"Brava! And troy Gabriella you can stop now" Gabriella pulls away and looks into his eyes then goes back to her seat

"You know the spring musical is coming up soon I think you should try out for it!" she said "now ….."

_**Study hall before lunch Gabriella Taylor, Chad and troy**_

In the library

"Taylor that scene we did in homeroom (Oh to tell you ms springs moved so Gabriella was moved to 's class) I think im ready to forgive troy I mean it'll be horrible to because he comes over a lot and I couldn't face not talking so at lunch im going to talk to him" I said (Gabriella's POV) taylor smiled at me I knew what she was saying in her smile

With Chad and Troy

"So dude why did you tell me to stop bullying her and I cant believe she lives next to you!" chad said

"Dude shes my friend and my neighbor and shes an awesome person and shes not a geek just leave her please chad" troy begged

"If you can say those things about her then I guess so but this isn't going to be so easy" chad said

Troy sighed

"Dude sorry it won't be hard" chad wined

"No it's not that chad it's something about Gabriella

"What is it you know you can tell me" chad said actually concerned

" I think im like Gabriella but you know like like" troy said

"dude wow um hey think of it as your scene you guys need to talk" chad said weirdly it was wise which doesn't happen much

"Thanks dude" and they did a man hug

BELL RINGS!

Gabriella Pov

Wow lunch already gosh here we go

Me and Taylor walked into lunch I looked around for troy and saw him sitting at the table at the top of the stairs ugh im going to have to go up there

"Tay I see troy im gonna talk to him" I said I really wasn't ready to do this I should still be mad but I cant the truth is ever since the first time I met troy I had liked him like a like like but no one knew I walked up the stairs and I saw chad look at me first confused then a smile

"Troy can I talk to you" I said everyone at the table looked and chad nodded at troy

"sure follow me" he said and we ran out of lunch and up to a roof

"wow this is really pretty" I said in awe "yup im the only one who knows about it and now you so what do you want to say" he smiled at me

"I've been thinking I know it wasn't long either but I knew guys like you they just hung out with me all just on a dare and when I hung out with you I actually thought I had met a nice guy who actually wanted to be my friend and then the bullying happened and I kind of lost all hope but im ready to forgive you and hopefully you'll be able to earn my trust back because I know you're a awesome person Troy Bolton" I said a tear rolled down my cheek he brought his thumb um and wiped it away

"Gabriella you don't know how sorry I was I know everything I did was wrong and I shouldn't of said a word usually around here I have to do that for my reputation but its going to stop and as for chad he's sorry too but I was a idiot and I really want to earn your trust back and ill try my hardest" he smiled at me and I returned it

"so are we cool?" he asked "for sure!" I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around!

**BELL RINGS**

I looked at troy and we both ran " ill see you in P.E." he smiled "bye T" and we both ran our separate ways

( now Gabriella has a couple classes with troy like 4 which doesn't include homeroom the classes are PE Lunch and Family Science and Spanish)

I ran into my next class which was advanced math and I saw taylor and ran to the seat next to her

_What happened where'd you go tell me dets girl!-Tay _

**His spot and were ok now ******** im happy~ Gabby **

_Aw im happy for you k well better stop passing notes before we get in trouble-Tay_

I just nodded at her

K im going to end it there but sorry its taking long this is 4 pages so hope you like it!


	13. Happy Again

Heyy heres the next chapter! And its still Friday but Saturday is soon! Lol!

P.E. Time Troys POV

I walked into gym I looked around I saw my dad which is not pleasant because im grounded I can only go to school and to Gabriella's house only when we go to dinner and no where else I saw Gabriella walk in I smiled at her and she smiled back

"ok no one take a seat we are going to start dancing today" everyone groaned" I don't think its that bad but then everyone ran to pick someone "no picking assigned partners Kelsi and Ryan Jason Martha Zeke and Sharpay and ……(later) lastly Gabriella and Troy wont this be pleasant we'll just be dancing around to music and have a competition during it so here we go" my dad ended Gabriella came over to me and took my hands then the music started "so excited to be my partner" I smirked " your funny Bolton and sure why not at least I can take the lead" she giggled and I smiled we were dancing to this awesome tango song

"So gabs am I going over your house tonight or are you coming to mine" I questioned

"Were going to yours because it's a mess and I have to clean it tonight oh did I tell you about my friend"

"Apparently not" I smiled then looked to the side and saw my dad watching us

" my friend Tash is coming to visit for like 2 weeks shes my best friend from Colorado( I cant remember anything lol) your going to love her!" she smiled at me I twirled her then dipped her and then we continued doing this complicated dance

"That's cool! But gabs I was thinking maybe since my mom said that she'd bring you places maybe I can tag along we can go bowling or something" I suggested

"That'd be awesome troy I think your not so cocky as everyone says you are" Gabriella smiled and then let go

"Oh your soo getting it" I said she ran off giggling around the gym man I love her laugh! I ran off after her and then she stopped and I ran into her

"Troy Gabriella what's the reason for this" my dad asked we both looked really scared

"troy what's the reason" he asked

"Mr. Bolton its my fault I said something and ran off" Gabs replied sweetly

"ok but don't let it happen again and Gabriella" he said

"yes Mr. Bolton" "its uncle jack" he said nicely

**BELL RINGS End of school**

"Gabriella troy stay behind" dad said everyone piled out of the room

"yeah uncle jack what's up" Gabriella smiled "me and lucille are really sorry about troy.." "uncle jack me and troy are fine now he said he was sorry" gabs said

"wow I wouldn't expect him to do that in a million years Gabriella did you walk to school"

She nodded " ill take her home dad and then ill go right home" i said I knew it was going to lead to this

"alright then off you go see you tonight at dinner Gabriella" dad smiled and we left

In the Car ride

They drove in a comfortable silence

"K gabs heres your stop ill see you tonight" I smiled

She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the check "thanks for the ride bye!" she smiled and ran off into her house

I drove home and saw my dad was already there I parked and walked in

"hey troy get ready and clean your room the Gabriella and her mom will be here soon" my mom shouted "ok" I replied

"hey son" my dad said

"hi dad what's up" I replied

"you and Gabriella were the best dancers in class I was surprised I thought she would hate you and im also surprised that you actually said you were sorry." He said I thought he thought I was really dumb (lol)

"wow and Im a very mysterious person! But I try" I smiled

My dad chuckled and shooed me off and I went to clean my room but I feel asleep in the process.

**Gabriella's POV**

I smiled when I walked into the door now things were actually going good!

"mom im home!" I yelled

"in the kitchen" she shouted back

I walked into the kitchen kissed her on the cheek and grabbed an apple

"gabby how are you and troy?" she questioned

"were fine mom he apologized and were good" I smiled and she smiled back and looked at the clock " 30 minutes gab go get ready" my mom shooed me off and I got ready to go

_Why did I forgive troy so easily im not sure but hes really nice well we will see about that~ Gabriella_

**So yeah that's it sorry if its stupid but im trying Bye!**


	14. Chad

Hey guy's im so sorry this is taking awhile but let's just continues!

I was happy for the first time in awhile me and my mom where at the door step of the Boltons I rang the doorbell and aunt Lucy came "Gabby Maria great to see you come in" she smiled

"Jack told me what troy did I never thought my son would do that" she smiled and looked at me "he's upstairs in thirty minutes well be starting dinner" she smiled

I raced up stairs and opened his door he was sleeping and it was cute! I walked into his bathroom got a cup of ice cold water and splashed it on him "AAAHHHHH" he screamed and fell off his bed

I started laughing like crazy this was hilarious "Gabriella Marie Montez you better have a good explanation" troy screamed

"Gabriella you guys ok up there" aunt lucy said "Just peachy!" I replied

"Well troy I was bored watching you sleep and I was bored so there ya go!" I grinned

"Funny but don't you know what happens when you mess with a Bolton" he smirked and walked closer

"No but I have a feeling that I don't want to" I started backing away he ran over and tickled me to the ground

"Troy……plea…se…stop" I gasped and continued giggling "not until you say I will never mess with troy and he's the awesome guy on the planet"

"n..ev..er" I grinned and managed to get up and run downstairs but he caught up and once again tickled me "ok! I will never mess with troy and he's the awesome guy on the planet!" I gasped and he smiled

"victory is mine!" troy said and started doing a happy dance

"troy stop that foolishness and get your butt into the kitchen" aunt lucy said

"but downfall isn't to far away" I grinned and took my seat

We prayed and talked and tash's visit came up

"mom do you think I can get off groundation to hang out with gabi and her friend please" troy begged and even got down on his knees

"silly teens and troy it's not up to me its up to Gabriella" aunt lucy said

"Gabriella Marie Montez please im so sorry but I know somewhere in your heart you'll find that I really hate being grounded and want to get out of this hole" troy went crazy and pretended to fake fainting

"oh shut up troy get up and sure gosh drama king" I rolled my eyes

Troy got right back up "nu uh that's Ryans place I don't like hats ok"

He did some hand thing and went back to eating

"So uncle jack tryouts for teams are this Monday (Mondays the last day of school for break)" I question I finally decided that I would try out but only volley ball

"Yup tryouts then the teams will be announced the day school starts again can I ask why" he seemed stunned

"No reason just wondering that's all" I smiled and we continued our dinner

**Next Day time to pick up tash **

It was around 10 30 and my mom had to go do some things at the office so troys mom offered troy to drive me so we were leaving now

I walked over to his house and let myself in since the door was open

"Bolton people! Gabriellas here" I said while looking around Aunt Lucy came

"Hey Gabriella troy is in the car about to leave" she smiled "thanks and bye!" I dashed to there garage and saw troy just getting in to his car

"Hey Bolton forgetting someone" I said he jumped and hit the top of his car "geez gab 2nd time in two days ouch" he said groaning

I jumped in and we were off

"So do you mind if I really quickly pick up chad and drop him off somewhere" troy asked

"No problem were early we have tons of time to kill" I replied and looked out the window

We past a block and ½ and got chad "hey bro um hi Gabriella" he said as he got in troy just waved

"Hi chad" I said I mean if troy can change im sure chad can too right?

It was an awkward for a minute then "listen Gabriella im really sorry me and troy have reputations and everyone expects us to bully new kids and I really get into the job so im sorry" chad said from behind I turned around and smiled

"No harm done im just glad its over" I smiled troy looked at me and gave his million dollar smile

"So where you guys headed" chad asked he somehow got a bag of chips

"My friend from my old home is coming to stay with me for break" I replied already getting jumpy at the thought

"What are you guys doing for break" I asked

"Well nothing my dads going to be away for a the vacation and my sisters are staying over there friends house for vacation" chad replied some what sad

"My mom is too she sells houses in different countries and states" I said gloomy

"Really my dad too! He's constantly away" chad replied "same here" I said it was cool to know that other kids felt the same way I do when my mom leaves and his dad

"Well im spending the break with gabby and her friend so im ok" troy said then an idea came to mind I txt troy and he read it at the red light and called his mom

"Chad you wanna spend the vacation at my house and hang out with me gabby and her friend" troy asked chad and his eyes seem to light up

"really! Wait I couldn't impose I mean your vacation" he said "nonsense bro" troy replied "OH GOODY GUM DROPS!" he said jumped up and hit his head "ouch" and that's all we heard from chad until we dropped him off

"ill pick you up at your house on the way back" troy said we were 30 minutes from the airport and she came in 45 so we were going to get some food before

"troy"

"yeah" he answered "what happened to chad's mom he didn't say anything about her" I said

"Gabriella chads mom died from cancer when he was two" troy looked at me I was shocked then we stopped at burger king

" I never knew that wow I feel so bad" I said we sat down and ate

**15 minutes later**

i looked at my watch "oh my gosh troy were late come on!" I gasped threw away our food

"aw gabs I was eating that!" he pouted

I know I ended on nothing but at least there a chapter for ya! Enjoy ttyl!


	15. 30 Minutes

**Hey guys!!...i haven't updated it whats seems to be years!! But ive been very busy! I would have written tons during summer but I was busy then too. Now that things are a lot less calm I will begin to write lots of chapters =) so enjoy!! PM me with ideas suggestions and etc for any of my story's =) *I don't own anything!!..Not yet at least =P***

As Troy was driving towards the airport I couldn't help but just stare at him! Wait no no!! I can't do this..were like best friends…but I want to be more…

"Ok Gab I Love how you just stare at me and all I mean I know im Stunningly Handsome and all" he winked and I just laughed "oh Troy..in your dreams" he smiled cockily back at me I just turned my head away and than once I was about to go off into a day dream about..him..we pulled into the airport and there stood Tasha!! She was a 'blonde' really brunette but she had green eyes and she looked so pretty! Troy parked the car and I got out

"Tash!!!" "Ella!!!" we hugged and kind of just stood there talking and being all excited and than I heard a honk and realized Troy was here "oh hey my friend Troy brought me here he's super nice you'll totally like him!" I pointed over to where he was and she looked and smiled "lets go than Ella!!" we went over to the car and Troy came out to put her bags in "Hey Im Troy Nice to meet you" she smiled at him and shook his hand "Same here!! Im Tasha but Ella just calls me Tash" she kept smiling and I just stood there awkwardly "hey troy did you forget about chad?!"

"Chad!! Oh Gosh I told him 30 minutes..its been an hour!! Lets go" we got in and started driving

"Oh Tash Chad is Troy's best friend..A wild crazy sort of creature" we laughed "and he's a wild eater" Troy added in and I laughed "well that's nice to know!! Oh El!! I missed you so much!! How's life here?" I was about to tell her when Troy butted in "it's a whole heck of a lot better with me around" he cockily said and I just rolled my eyes "don't pay any attention to mr. Ego here…im more of his care taker you see all that ego went to his head and he needs help but besides that life's great so far" Tash laughed

"Oh gosh! I missed those jokes!! Ella!! Troy reminds me so much of Brandon you two together just seem like old times!!!" my breathed stopped for a second and than I just laughed a bit…Brandon "Haha um yeah just a bit but me and Troy are just friends..and Brandon he was more of a..Frenimie" I looked at troy and he shoot me an odd look I gave him one back that seemed to say 'ill tell ya later' Tash laughed at my remark

"of course!!..But an sidekick too you guys were great!" Troy decided to listen to me and not ask Tash anything about Brandon…I was very happy about that "So Tash what we planned for today and tomorrow is just today you can get rest and have a movie night…Tomorrow afternoon my mom leaves for a business trip and so were gunna go stack up on Junk food and stuff and than go out and show you around..Sound good?!" I said I looked over at Troy before looking at tash and he smiled at me "sounds great Ella!!" she smiled and than we pulled up to Chad's

He stormed out of his front door with a suitcase and bag of chips and a basketball all in his arms me and Troy just laughed as he huffed towards us and troy rolled down the window " 30 minutes troy 30 minutes!! That's all you said!! Ive waited not just 30 minutes but another 30 minutes on top of that!! Do you know how tired and.." he kept going on and on and I looked at Tasha and she just looked at me with a very amused face

"Alright Chad!! Im sorry dude..we were…held up buying you your birthday present!!!" he slipped in that lie and I was trying so hard not to laugh "Aw Troy!! That's so nice of you!!" he got in and than jumped and hit his head again when he realized "DUDE!! My birthday was 6 months ago!!and OW!!" we all laughed "alright Chad I hope your done with your Spazz attack because that's Tasha! And in order for her to think your and actual human being..No spazzing!" I stated at him and Troy just Chuckled

"Hey Tasha im Chad and trust me! All we need to be friends is food and…Food! So nice to meet you!" she giggled as she shook his hand "well nice to meet you too…and ok I got it Food and Food!!" she laughed oh so amused and troy started the car again

"so where are you from again? Canada right? Or was it Alabama!! They sound alike you know" chad stated as he talked to Tasha..i was just thinking of Vacation after school this Monday (**BTW its Saturday)** and troy…

~~Troys POV~~

Well after we picked up Tasha and Chad we started for Gab's house..Tasha seemed nice but I just felt something weird about her but who cares..what I really want to know is who the heck Brandon is! And why gabby had something to do with him that she doesn't want to say…Speaking of Gab..ever since..well yesterday we've been great friends..and I don't know but im sort of feeling more than friends kind of feeling..but I shouldn't say anything yet..

"TROY hello!!" I snapped out of my 'thinking time' and groaned as when I snapped out of it I jumped and hit the roof of my car "what chad!!" Gabi Giggled as she watched the things I had just done..Gosh I love her giggle…wait no..wait ugh never mind

"I just wanted to tell you that Zeke told me to tell you that Martha told him who found out from Lea-" I groaned "just say it chad!"…. "well sorry!! Well Mr. Tinkerman has like Swine flu..or something like that and he wont be teaching so we have a substitute" chad finished and I smirked I don't like picking of other kids but substitute teachers oh yes…I looked over to gab and she just rolled her eyes at me

**Ok so for not writing in like forever and a day I know that's a lousy chapter and most things I just wrote don't make sense but don't worry I have everything all figured out ;) so I hope you enjoyed this somewhat stupid chapter!! R&R-KJ**


End file.
